lovzarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anzor Yandarov
|portrayed_by = Ayub Tsingiev|associated_fandom(s) = Heroes|full_name = Anzor Yandarov|alias(es) = |nickname(s) = Achilles' Heel (by Noah Bennet) Chechen Man|gender = Male ♂|age = 39 (2006) 40 (2007)|status = Alive|hair = Mocha brown|eyes = Cedar brown|skin = Fair|date_of_birth = June 8th, 1967|height = 5'8" (172.72 cm)|nationality = Soviet (formerly; 1968 - 1991) Russian (formerly; 1991 - 2000) American (currently; 2000 - present)|ethnicity = Chechen|occupation = Power plant overseer (formerly) Journalist (formerly) Political theorist (currently)|affiliation(s) = The Company (formerly) Nathan Petrelli (formerly)|birthplace = Grozny, Checheno-Ingush ASSR|residence = Moscow, Russia (formerly) New York City, NY, USA (currently)|religion = Sufi Sunni Muslim (formerly) Atheist (currently)|relatives = Zelimkhan Yandarov (father) Kheda Yandarova (mother) † Kesira Ortsueva (sister) Zhovzan Sadulaeva (sister) Uvays Yandarov (brother) Malkan Vakhaeva (sister) Zaynap Yandarov (daughter) Dzhabrail Yandarov (son) Maryam Yandarov (daughter)|language(s)_spoken = Chechen (native; fluent) Russian (fluent) English (proficient; accented)|evolved_human_ability = Weakness detection|love_interest(s) = Satsita Yandarova (spouse)|pet(s) = Bosha (Russian Blue) † Loma (Maine Coon)|education = Moscow State University|birth_name = Anzor Zelimkhanovich Yandarov Яндаров Анзор Зелимханович Яндаров Зелимхан кӏант Анзор|voiced_by = Khassan Baiev (English) Khassan Baiev (Russian)|mbti = INTJ ("The Architect")}} Anzor Yandarov, born Anzor Zelimkhanovich Yandarov '(Russian: ; Chechen: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chechen_language#Alphabets), is a fan character in the ''Heroes ''universe. He is a Russian-born Chechen-American political theorist and former investigative journalist currently residing in New York City with his wife, Satsita, and three children. Born in Grozny, Checheno-Ingush ASSR, to a Chechen family formerly exiled to the Kirghiz SSR (Kyrgyzstan), he previously worked as a manager of a nuclear reactor before deciding to study journalism in Moscow. He then worked in investigative journalism of civilian casualties during the First Chechen War until receiving death threats and fleeing the region to settle in the United States under political asylum. At one point, Anzor held connections with The Company and its "bag and tag" policy due to his ability providing valuable information on subduing other evolved humans. He himself is an evolved human with the ability to detect the weaknesses and limitations of objects, evolved human abilities, and people. Anzor is portrayed by Chechen actor Ayub Magomedsanievich Tsingiev. Appearance Physical Appearance A 39-year-old man, Anzor stands at a height of 5'8" (1.72 metres) and is of Chechen descent. He has auburn-brown hair—usually left down in the style of long, wispy bangs that partially conceal his eyebrows—along with pale skin, dark brown eyes with bags underneath, and unkempt facial hair complementing his hair colour. Anzor possesses a prominent, Grecian-type nose and dark eyebrows. His face is slender with the cheekbones on both sides caving inward to form a hollowed appearance. Additionally, he has distinct wrinkles that line the sides of his cheekbones and the skin under his eyes. Anzor stands at a slightly below-average height with long arms, a broad chest, and a relatively lean yet not quite athletic physique. He is most often seen wearing a silver-coloured tungsten wedding ring on the ring finger of his right hand. Everyday Attire Anzor maintains a rather simplistic and plain style of dress on a day-to-day basis, consisting mainly of long-sleeved turtleneck tops, dress shirts, wide-legged slacks, Oxford shoes, and, occasionally, an overcoat or jacket of some sort to compliment his attire. During hotter days, especially in the summer, he tends to wear airy plaid or flannel shirts along with jeans. Anzor does not purchase new clothing often, however, as he often prefers to stick with the articles he already owns due in part to his nit-picky tendencies when it comes to finding high enough manufacturing quality to meet his standards. Because of this, he usually only buys all his attire from a select few trustworthy brands he has a solid shopping history with, being especially wary of browsing at thrift or retail stores that often contain names unknown to him (much to Satsita's annoyance whenever the two go shopping together). Additionally, Anzor prefers cooler and darker colours (i.e. black, grey, white, and brown, along with the various shades of those colours) when he does shop, holding a dislike for bright and vibrant clothing. He can usually be seen wearing a watch on either his left or right wrist. Formal Attire TBA Cultural Attire Anzor's cultural garb is derived from the traditional Chechen male costume, which contains several distinct elements commonly found in other Caucasian attires (i.e. Ingush, Georgian, Circassian, etc). These outfits were mainly worn by Anzor during his early life and young adulthood in Russia, as his parents often encouraged for their children to don folk Chechen attire for special events and celebrations with family. Anzor himself has not worn Chechen clothing since leaving Russia for the United States with his family, though his wife enjoys dressing their children in such costumes for private family events. A typical Chechen man would wear the complete suit in both everyday and formal occasions. The combination includes a high-collared shirt with knotted buttons called a ''beshmet (бешмет)—which is typically made of silk or satin—worn under a choa (чоа) [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chokha or choqib (чокхиб)], a type of coat adorned with two rows of gazyr (газырь) pockets historically used to hold bullets. Linen pants designed for flexible leg movements are tucked into long boots made of leather or animal pelts, referred to as karkhash (кIархаш). A sheathed dagger is supported by a dokhka (доьхка), a thin black belt worn at the waist (these were traditionally used to hold the man's various weapons in battle). Chechen headgear comes in several different forms, with the most prominent being what is known as the kholkhazan kuy (холхазан куй) among the Chechens, referring to a tall cylindrical wool hat made from the pelt of a young Karakul lamb. Traditionally, Chechen men who lived or worked in the mountains also wore a long felt cloak with pointed shoulders, called a verta (верта). Though the male costume can take on a variety of different colour schemes, Anzor himself tended to prefer darker colours: he most often wore a black or dark coat paired with a white beshmet or a light coat with a dark shirt. Characteristics Personality Anzor presents himself as a detail-oriented perfectionist who prefers to do everything and anything himself to ensure that others do not make any errors. He can be rather picky and judgmental and never hesitates to point out flaws in the doings, sayings, behaviours, or personalities of other people, much to his colleagues' dismays. With a sharp tongue and brutally honest attitude, Anzor lacks tact and subtlety even regarding more sensitive topics. Because of this, his commentaries and opinions on more controversial topics have often offended or angered many others. Despite his erratic and sporadic behaviour, Anzor is quite dependable and reliable among his affiliates and superiors, who often turn to him to get any job done timely and properly. A "workaholic" in some aspects, he is usually adamant on finishing any task he has previously started, with a dislike for leaving any unfinished activities incomplete. Outspoken and straightforward, Anzor says what he means and means what he says; he will not hesitate to defy traditions and beliefs ingrained into others, even being willing to go as far as to criticise the customs he was raised practising if he views them as inherently incorrect (in spite of the consequences he may face). Moreover, Anzor's defect-conscious behaviours have, on several occasions, even aggravated his spouse, Satsita, due to his hesitation to try new things or step outside of his comfort zone (i.e. the couple will occasionally argue whenever they're out to purchase furniture, as Anzor's "criteria" are set much higher than Satsita's due to his picky tendencies). However, strives to maintain the best relations with his spouse and family as possible (i.e. he will profess to Islam just to satisfy Satsita even if he does not truly believe in the creed), though relatives and friends who know him well tend to report being easily flustered by Anzor's frustrating behaviours. Partially due to his ability to understand weaknesses, Anzor also does not exhibit the same pervasive pride and nationalism for his country that his family and some others often display (on the contrary, he views his nation's politics to be severely flawed and misguided), leading him to become rather detached from the society he was raised in; ironically, however, he also tends to be very closed-off to Western and American culture outside of the Chechen-Nakh traditions of his childhood. As such, he often describes himself as being Chechen, though he does sustain an intimate connection with the behaviours, codes, and norms expected of those within the Chechen culture. Despite his rather irritating tendencies, Anzor describes himself as a family and home-oriented man who tries to spend as much time with his wife and two children as possible, preferring to eat home-cooked meals from Satsita rather than dine at restaurants or try novel Western foods. In regards to raising and monitoring his children, however, Anzor maintains a more lenient and passive attitude, allowing Satsita to manage the two in most occasions and only intervening in more serious issues (he claims to be unskilled with children and "afraid" of them). Because of this, Zaynap, Dzhabrail, and Maryam are emotionally closer to their mother than their father, though Anzor tries to provide for their needs (i.e. materials they need for their classes, driving them to school or friends' houses, etc) the best he can. Background Familial History Anzor's father is 'Zelimkhan Movladovich Yandarov '(Chechen: Яндаров Мовлад кӏант Зелимхан; Russian: ; b. 1945), while his mother was named 'Kheda Artsuevna Yandarova '(née Arsanukaeva; Russian: ; 1945—1984). His father's family had been exiled to Lebedinovka, Kirghiz SSR, under order of Joseph Stalin in 1944, though they eventually returned to the Caucasus and settled in Grozny in 1957 after Nikita Khrushchev lifted Stalin's Vainakh deportation lawshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deportation_of_the_Chechens_and_Ingush. Kheda's family, however, had been able to evade the deportations and had remained in the Caucasus. Zelimkhan was born in Central Asia in 1945 to Chechen parents Movlad Yandarov and Mukhazhar Yandarova, Chechen exiles from the present-day town of Urus-Martan in the Chechen Republic. Zelimkhan was the youngest of nine children and his mother, Mukhazhar, passed away in 1946 one year after his birth and two years after the family had arrived in Lebedinovka by means of cattle car. Two of his siblings also died during childhood in Lebedinovka due to starvation and poor nutrition. As a child, Zelimkhan spoke fluent Chechen, Kyrgyz, and Russian, though he did not receive much of an education due to the family's poor conditions. He initially followed in his father's profession of shepherding and animal husbandry, though Zelimkhan would later show signs of interest in pursuing a future in the military. As a 12-year-old boy in 1957, he returned to the Caucasus with his father and remaining siblings, with the family deciding to settle in the city of Grozny. Eventually, Zelimkhan would choose to enter the military as young man, and he soon became a lieutenant for the Soviet Army. He married Kheda Arsanukaeva, a fellow Chechen woman and Grozny native, at 17 years old, and the couple had their first child, Kesira, when Zelimkhan was 18. Anzor, their second child and first son, was born four years later in 1967. After Anzor's birth, Zelimkhan was forced to leave Grozny due to being stationed at the Chinese-Soviet border for some time before the outbreak of the Sino-Soviet border conflict in 1969. After returning to Grozny, he and Kheda had their remaining three children, daughter Zhovzan in 1970 and fraternal twins Uvays and Malkan in 1972. Kheda, on the other hand, was born in Grozny to Artsu Arsanukaev and Rovzan Arsanukaeva, who had both managed to avoid the 1944 deportations and remain in their ancestral homeland. She was raised in a family that emphasised cultural values and the arts; her father worked as a historian and writer of Chechen history novels (considered controversial at the time), and her mother was a minor artist whose artwork depicted Vainakh culture. Kheda was a was the third of five children of the couple, and she received a fair amount of education in Grozny during her youth (in comparison to some other rural citizens who did not have the same opportunities). As a teenager, Kheda became an apprentice to a local tailor of traditional Chechen dresses, with her inspiration to enter a profession involving Vainakh traditions stemming from her upbringing with her culturally-sensitive parents. She worked for and under the guidance of the seamstress for several years before marrying Zelimkhan Yandarov, an Chechen exile-born soldier, at the age of 17. The couple would have five children together, though Kheda was left in Grozny alone for some time when Zelimkhan was sent to border with China with his troop (he later returned to Grozny in early 1970). Ultimately, Kheda was able to open her own separate establishment for Chechen gowns, and she would continue to work for her business until her death in 1984—after her passing, her eldest daughter, Kesira, would take ownership over the shop. Early Life Anzor Zelimkhanovich Yandarov was born on June 8, 1967, in Grozny, Checheno-Ingush SSR, as the second child and first son of Zelimkhan Yandarov and Kheda Yandarova. Both Anzor's father and mother were aged 22 when they had him. To be continued... Through his father, Anzor belongs to the Gendargenoy ( ) teip ''(Chechen-Ingush clan or tribe) of the Nokhchmakhkakhoy ( ) ''tukkhum (an alliance or group of several teips), which originated from the village of Gendergen in the Nozhay-Yurtovsky District in Chechnya. Current members can be found in the Urus-Martanovsky District and Groznyhttps://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Гендарганой. Miscellaneous Playlist * "hitchuwithdawork" - elijah who * "Weakness" - Boom! Bap! Pow! Model Anzor's model/face claim is Chechen actor '''Ayub Tsingiev. Ayub T.jpg Ayub 1.jpg Ayub 2.jpg Gallery Download20190301165826.png Anzor 3.png Anzor Full Body.png Other Facts * Upon immigrating to the United States, Anzor's full legal name simply became "Anzor Yandarov", having dropped his Russian patronymic name (Zelimkhanovich) for simplicity's sake. * Having been raised a strict Muslim during his youth, Anzor never drank when he actively observed his former faith. He still remains hesitant of alcohol to this day, though he will politely drink along if others at a party, bar, or other gathering do it first. * Anzor and his wife, Satsita, were married in a mosque in Grozny despite Anzor's personal indifference to religion. While Anzor is atheist himself, his wife is a practising Muslim, so the former will usually silently comply with small religious tasks the latter encourages in order to prevent any bickering or tension between them. * He is most fond of Satsita's cooking, especially of her preparation of zhizhig-galnash (жижиг-галнаш), a Chechen traditional dish consisting of thin flour or wheat dumplings served with chicken, mutton, or beef. Anzor prefers homemade foods over eating out at restaurants, while traditional cuisine remains as one of the few cultural aspects of his ethnicity that he still maintains. * Anzor speaks English to his children in most situations, though he will occasionally use some Chechen when needing to scold them in public or speak about another person discreetly while in their presence. Satsita is the one who is more adamant on ensuring their children can speak Chechen, while Anzor is fine with either language being used. * His parents owned a cat named Bosha (from the Chechen word боьмаша (bomasha) literally meaning "brown"https://glosbe.com/ce/en/боьмаша, given in reference to her fur colour), who died when Anzor was 11 years old. * Anzor loves the strong, bitter taste of Turkish coffee, though none of his relatives or friends enjoy it. * One of Anzor's favourite instruments is the theremin. Despite its usage in old science fiction movies, he has said that his interest in the electric instrument did not stem from such films, but instead from a musician at a party in Russia who once played one. Scrapped Concepts * Anzor's wife was originally supposed to be a Turkish-Chechen woman named Meryem. * Originally, he was intended to be born and raised in the Kirghiz SSR with his family still being in exile from the Caucasus, but I eventually decided to have Anzor's birth and childhood occur in Grozny instead. * His surname was changed twice from 'Vakhaev' (Вахаев) to 'Zubayraev' (Зубайраев) and finally to 'Yandarov', while his forename was changed from 'Zelimkhan' (Зелимхан), which was reused for his father, to 'Anzor'. * Anzor's power was initially going to be the manipulation of corrosion and acid, which originally stemmed from a former concept for an OC in the Incredibles fandom. * His parents' birthplace and ancestral clan were changed due to more thorough research on the place of origin of Anzor's surname, Yandarov. In real life, people with the name Yandarov mostly originate from Urus-Martan as members of one of its many different teips, but the largest affiliation seems to be with the Gendarganoy (Anzor's new teip). Previously, his parents were from Gordali (ГӀоьрдала) in southeastern Chechnya and were descended from the Gordaloy (ГӀордалой) teip. * His age was adjusted several times from 35, 36, 37, and finally to 39. * In a previous concept, Anzor had blackish hair, a round-shaped nose, and a longer face, more oval-like face. He also did not have the long, wispy bangs he currently does. ** At another point, his hair colour was changed to a reddish-auburn shade. * Initially, I planned for Anzor to be Nathan Petrelli's political adviser and consultant. References Category:Males Category:Heroes Characters Category:Adults Category:Chechen Characters Category:European Characters Category:Atheist Characters Category:American Characters Category:Russian Characters Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Aged 30's Category:Irreligious Characters Category:Aged 40's Category:Caucasian Characters